Blood: Redemption
by cherryblossomf12321
Summary: What happens when you're sent to the past to change the future. Hibiki gets a hold of a journal belonging to someone who has a lot to do with her past. Feeling sympathy for the journal's owner, she somehow gets her wish to try to change the outcome.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **__This is very AU! I know it's a strange pairing and a corny concept… time travel… sheesh! But I like the idea of one of the twins meeting this guy… sort of. Karl, who I always thought didn't get enough air time, may be somewhat out of character, but not a whole lot. I'm thinking it's more Karl/Charles personalities mixed. It may be a bit slow going at first, but bare with me… and I hope you guys enjoy._

_**Disclaimer: **__I own absolutely nothing Blood +, or Blood the Last Vampire, or anything to do with the novels. Also, I do not own the song at the beginning of this story. It's owned by one of the best bands out right now… Hollywood Undead! _

_**Summary: **__What happens when you're sent to the past to change the future. Hibiki gets a hold of a journal belonging to someone who has a lot to do with her past. Feeling sympathy for the journal's owner, she somehow gets her wish to try to change the outcome of his destiny. Will Hibiki make it out alive? Will she be able to change anything?_

'_Where'd you go_

_Where's your home_

_How'd you end up all alone_

_Can you hear me now_

_There's no light, there's no sound_

_Hard to breath when you're underground_

_Can you hear me now_

_Hear me now…'_

_-Hollywood Undead/Hear Me Now-_

_**Blood Redemption**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Ghosts**_

"I didn't think you guys would actually come!" a young woman with glasses and light brown hair smiled, happily, "I'm so glad that you did."

"How have you been, Min?" Kai Miyagusuku smiled a friendly smile.

"Wonderful," Min nodded, "I'm a teacher, now, so I get have kids give me trouble instead of the other way around."

She glanced at the girls standing next to Kai on each side. Their faces were identical. Kanade and Hibiki Otonoshi looked exactly alike… all except their hair and eyes. Kanade's was long and black and she had Saya's eyes. Hibiki had dyed her hair blonde, and it was cut to her shoulders in choppy layers. She had blue eyes. "A drastic change, I know," she'd said to Kai, who wasn't quite sure about the hair, "But at least you can tell us apart without looking at our eyes."

"You both look so much like Saya," Min sighed in a dreamy voice, "She was my best friend."

"What was she like while she was here?" Hibiki asked… the more out going of two.

"She was shy," Min smiled, "She was very sweet… but seemed like she was always kind of sad about something. I'll never forget the last time I saw her…" tears began to form in the corner of Min's eyes, "Oh, well," she suddenly smiled, "You girls want a tour, don't you."

"I'm showing them some of the places Saya traveled to. A few friends of mine are helping to fund it. We all think it'll be good for them to get to know a bit about their aunt," Kai told her, "Thanks for this, Min."

"Thanks for telling me… well… what you could. I was so very worried about Saya. It was good to know that she's going to be okay after all. It was kind of you to look me up, and tell me, Kai. I didn't expect that call sixteen years ago."

She led them into the all girls school. The name had changed over the years… it was now called Miss Lee's (the old headmistress) boarding school for girls. "I don't know how she was able to purchase it. I guess when the old company went under… anyway, it was a good thing or we would've all had to have relocated. It would've been a disaster."

Min showed them all around the grounds. She showed them classrooms, the ballroom, and lunch room. She told them stories about when Saya and she had been students together. She told them about Min's secret (not so secret) crush on the young rose gardener who turned out to be Saya's Hagi. She also told them about the phantom. "Didn't he turn out to be a lunatic in a costume? Karl… something… one of Diva's Chevalier?" Hibiki asked, with her eyebrow raised.

"Hibiki," Kai scolded, "Saya felt a lot of pity afterwards for that _lunatic_. He had a lot of problems that weren't all his fault. That's what your aunt told us. She never blamed him after she got the whole story."

"The phantom wasn't exactly the romantic character we all thought he was from what you told me, Kai," Min frowned, "I can't believe it was actually the Chairman of the Board all along."

"You never know what will drive some people to do the things they do," Kanade sighed quietly, shaking her head.

"He was obsessed with our aunt," Hibiki gave a little laugh, "He was a psycho stalker…"

"Hibiki," Kai frowned.

"I actually have something for you. They found them after they searched the school. They gave them to Miss Lee, and she threw them away. I confiscated them just in time. I admit that I didn't know I would be seeing you guys at the time. I was just a nosey girl. I remembered to dig them out of the closet, put them on this, and bring it with me. It's the Chairman's old journals… Mr. Fei-Ong. I thought they might interest you," she gave a disk to Hibiki, "When you called, Kai, and I remembered them… I had them converted to a disk. Maybe you should read them first. Maybe you might be more sympathetic toward him if you know more about him."

"Have you read them?" Hibiki asked Min, as examined the disk.

"Come on. Don't you know anything about me? Of course I've read them. He skips a lot through time. Not every single day of his life was written down, but there's a lot in there to get a good picture of what he went through. It," she suddenly had a sad expression on her face, "It wasn't easy, but for a busy body like me, I got through it. It's… very tragic. He talks a lot about your aunt… and… your…"

"Mother?" Kanade asked, wide eyed, "Does it say anything about my mother?"

"Why would I want to know anything about that bitch?" Hibiki glared at Kanade.

"Hibiki," Kai scolded, frowning angrily, "Min, I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright," she smiled, nervously, "Really."

"Sorry, dad, it won't happen again," Hibiki said, as if she'd rehearsed it… or had said it quite often.

"I'm just curious about her, Hibiki," Kanade rolled her eyes, "Aren't you even a little."

"No," Hibiki answered, quickly, "Wonder what it says about aunt Saya. He hated her, right… or was it loved her… I know he was obsessive… she kicked his ass, though. I do know that. I wonder what someone like him would have to say…"

Kai tried to suppress a smile. Saya was and always had been Hibiki's hero. Kanade's, too, but Hibiki really looked up to Kai's sister. "Who knows," he sighed, "I guess you'll just have to take it home and read it."

Hibiki raised an eyebrow, and then grinned, "The suspense is killing me."

_**2**_

Tears were streaming from Hibiki's eyes. She'd read the journal completely through. Min was right. A lot of days were left out. From all he had written down, however, Hibiki could see that Karl Fei-Ong's story was indeed a tragic one. From the moment Diva had given him her blood, to the moment he decided to commit suicide with Saya, nothing had went right for this poor man. He'd been the victim of neglect, abuse, and sadistic scientific research. How could anyone with a soul treat someone else so cruelly. No one deserved this kind of treatment. Now, Hibiki saw what Saya saw. He wasn't a monster. He was starved for love and affection… of any kind. "Someone could've done something," she said to herself, "Did no one care? Did no one even try to save him?"

Hibiki didn't blame Saya. From the stories she'd heard, Karl had consumed a lot of Saya's blood on his own, and was dying before Saya's blade had even reached him. She'd heard that Karl's own brother… some guy named Solomon… had a hand in Karl dying. 'Wasn't he also a stalker,' Hibiki thought, angrily, 'So, the pot helped kill the kettle?'

She took the disk out of her laptop, and then put the journal on her nightstand… but stared at it for a long while. "I can't believe no one even tried to save you," she said, as if she expected an answer, "Your own brother wouldn't even try to help, huh? I'm so sorry. I wish I could've helped you."

It was a while before Hibiki finally fell asleep. When she did, she had the strangest dream…

_**3**_

She was in a rose garden. The roses were a sort of reddish-pink. It was one of those dreams where the dreamer knew she was dreaming. "Did you mean what you said?" someone asked her from behind.

His tone was hopeful… and it had the air of someone who was almost pleading. "What do you mean? Who are you? Where are you?" Hibiki asked, annoyed.

"Someone who watches over not only Saya… but her family as well. I told her I'd always watch over her… even in spirit."

A man with blond hair and blue eyes stepped from behind one of the rose bushes. He was wearing a black suit, and smiling kindly. "Alright, then. What's your name?" Hibiki frowned, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Solomon."

"Oh," she laughed, and shook her head, "_That_ guy. You screwed your brother over really bad, you know. That was low. If it had been me…"

"Well, that's what I'm banking on. If you mean what you said, maybe I can… I think maybe…"

"Cut to the chase, weirdo. I don't have all night. There are better dreams I could be having."

"Weirdo?" he smiled, "Alright. I think I can send you back. To the past to try to save him. I have no regrets for myself. If there are any regrets, it's that I couldn't… I couldn't help him. I couldn't save him. He was too far gone by the time… but you. Maybe you, Diva's daughter, _can_ save him. You have a compassion for him. A sympathy. Maybe you can save him, Hibiki."

"You can time travel? That's hilarious. You've been watching too many science fiction movies, dude."

"We're pretty much vampires. Also considered fiction to most. We're not the stereotype, but… you catch my point."

"That's different, and this is a dream."

"Of course it is. I meant for it to be. It's easier to speak to you in a dream. It makes you look less like you're talking to yourself."

"Oh, you're funny. You know what? I'll humor you. Go ahead. Send me back in time, Professor. Do you have one of those cool car time machines?"

He smiled, "You're already there. Perhaps you should wake up, Hibiki. Class is about to start. Don't worry. I've already take care of everything. Ghost, or not. I'm still Solomon Goldsmith."

She laughed, and shook her head, "Sure you are. I can't wait to tell Kanade about this one."

_**4**_

She heard a horrible buzzing noise… her alarm clock. She slapped the snooze button, and then sat up. "Kanade," she called, "Kanade, if you're awake, come in here…"

That's when she looked around, and realized she wasn't in her room. She looked over and saw a girl sleeping in the extra bed, but it wasn't her sister. She and Kanade had their own rooms. There were posters on the wall, and pictures of different sorts… but none of them were hers.

The door suddenly flew open. Hibiki jumped and screamed. "Jeeze, Hibiki, chill out," the girl, who she didn't recognize at all, rolled her eyes, "You guys should really start locking your door. Come on, will you! You're going to be late!"

"Go away, Dia," the girl in the other bed, mumbled.

Hibiki stared around horrified. She ran a shaky hand through her hair, "What the hell is going on?"

"Exactly what you wanted."

She spun around. Solomon was sitting on her window seal… smiling, triumphantly.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

_**The Beginning**_

"You," Hibiki nearly growled, angrily.

Solomon put a finger to his lips, and then he pointed at the yawning girl. "Who are you talking to like that?" she asked, not opening her eyes.

"A fly," sneered Hibiki, through gritted teeth.

"You get that mad over a fly?" the girl mumbled.

"I have to use the rest room."

She pointed at Solomon, and the pointed at the door leading out. He gave her a nod, as he tried to suppress a smile. The two walked down the hall to the bathrooms. When inside, she turned on him, "You sadistic bastard! I thought it was a dream! I was joking!"

"You mean you wouldn't want the chance to save Karl? Your cell phone is in you pajama pocket, by the way. I suggest you pretend to be talking on it."

A girl came out of one of the stalls, and eyed Hibiki suspiciously. Hibiki rolled her eyes, took out the phone, and put it to her ear, "I don't mean I wouldn't like to save him, but I didn't think you'd actually… I didn't think… how did you accomplish this? How did you do this?"

"I'm not sure. I've come back several times on my own. This is the first time I've attempted to bring someone with me. Maybe it's because I'm a ghost, and…"

"No, if that were possible any spook in the world would try it."

"Maybe it's because I died a Chiropteran instead of a human."

"A Chevalier ghost that can friggin time travel. Wonderful. How do I get home?"

"I'll see what I can do after you accomplish what you said you wanted to do."

"You're holding me hostage?"

"Be careful, Hibiki. Watch what you say or people will get suspicious. They'll think you're crazy."

"I think I'm crazy! I'm talking to a… you, and I'm somewhere I never thought I'd be."

She saw sense in what he said, though. She didn't want to be carted off to the crazy house. Especially in a time that wasn't her own… where no one even knew she existed yet. "Hibiki, won't you even try. If he thought someone out there cared… even a little… maybe he wouldn't want to… maybe he would be okay."

"You regret it a whole, then, don't you. Don't get me wrong, Goldie. I feel sorry for him… not you. I'm still extremely pissed at you! I'll go for it, though. Why not? It's what _she'd_ do, isn't it? My aunt?"

He smiled, relieved, "You can hate me for all I care. I'm happy you'll do it, Hibiki. He deserves a chance. I know you can do it."

"You know those good girls that think they can change the bad boy if they just had a chance to do so? I feel like this is probably where that's going to end up going. I'll try, though, Goldie. That's all I can promise right now."

"I'm only asking you to try. Thank you, Hibiki."

She rolled her eyes, and nodded. She put her phone back in her pocket, and then headed toward her dorm. As she was turned around, trying to situate the phone, so it wouldn't fall out, she slammed right into someone. She stumbled back, putting her hand on the wall so she wouldn't fall, and looked up wide eyed into the face of… "You?"

The Chairman… Karl Fei-Ong… stared at her wide eyed, "Do I know you?" he asked, reaching out his left hand to attempt to help her.

She took it. She had no reason to be afraid of him… he wasn't after her. Once she was properly on her feet, she laughed a little, "No, no. I know who you are, but we haven't met, sir."

He smiled a bit. Solomon looked on, curiously. "I'm Karl Fei-Ong. The Chairman of the school."

"Call me Key…"

"Miyagi," Solomon smiled.

"What?" she narrowed her eyes at him… Solomon nodded toward Karl.

"I didn't say anything," Karl replied, confused.

"I guess my last name is Miyagi… you know… like Karate Kid."

Karl raised an eyebrow, "You _guess_? Then you're famous."

"He jokes," she laughed, "No relation, no."

"You know, most of the students are intimidated by me. They don't say much to me."

"I can act the same way if you want me to."

"No," he smiled, "I must be going, though. Miss Lee looks to bore me with details of field trips and new subjects… oh, and the ball."

"Sounds like a lot of fun, sir."

"It was nice to meet you, Key. Before I go…" he narrowed his eyes, "Are you sure we haven't met. You look… very familiar."

"I can tell you, without a shadow of a doubt, we have never crossed paths, sir."

"My mistake. Anyway… it was nice to meet you."

"Bye, sir."

He walked past her, and down the hall. She continued to walk toward her dorm. "You handled that very well, Hibiki. Why'd you tell him your name was Key, though."

"I don't need everyone to know my real first name. You messed up a bit there, Solomon, but I'll fix it. My father, Kai, named me… remember? Saya shouldn't know my real name. I'll tell the ones that know it to start calling me Key. Is she here yet? Saya?"

"I think, but she hasn't been here that long."

"I have time, then."

She continued her walk to her dorm.

_**2**_

If _ghost_ Solomon hadn't been there to help her, Hibiki would've been lost when it came to the classes at this school. Luckily, he knew every subject… and every language. 'Must be nice," she thought, frowning.

When Hibiki finally got a break she decided to go outside. That's when she saw her aunt… Saya… talking to Hagi. Hibiki smiled. It was the first time she'd ever seen Saya or Hagi in person. Then she saw someone else who was also interested in the conversation they were having. She frowned. "You should go talk to either him… or them."

She looked up to see Solomon raising an eyebrow at her. Before she could say anything to him, however, there was another voice that piped up, "How are you?"

She looked up to see Karl. Solomon also stared wide eyed. "Oh! I'm great. What teenager doesn't just love school."

He actually smiled… even though seconds ago when he was eavesdropping he had a look of pure hatred written across his face. "Not many, I'm sure. You would be first… if that wasn't obvious sarcasm."

"Do you know her?" Hibiki asked, deciding to be daring, "Saya, I mean. I hear she's new as well… and from Japan. I've yet to talk to her. Is she nice?"

"I… I don't know," he frowned.

Hibiki nodded, "Oh, I see. Anyway, sir… how was your boring meeting with Miss Lee."

The smile came back to his face, "As expected. I hardly think you want to listen to the hardships of a Chairman, though."

"Oh, do tell. It'll be the most excitement I've had all day."

He shook his head, "I'm sure you'll find out soon enough. There's a field trip coming up… not to mention the dance."

"Hey!" she suddenly heard… a girl with light brown hair, and glasses was running toward them… pulling poor Saya with her.

Karl looked like a trapped animal. Hibiki decided to spare him, "It was good to see you again, sir," she said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

He turned, looking surprised for a moment, but then his features softened, "You as well."

"I'd better go and see what they want. Good-bye."

"Good-bye," Karl gave a small bow of his head, and then began walking away at a fast pace.

A girl who was unmistakably a sixteen years younger Min, and Saya stopped in front of Hibiki, "Your name is Key, isn't it?" she smiled, "Hi. I'm Min. This is my best friend Saya."

Saya smiled, shyly. If this wasn't destiny, Hibiki didn't know what was. Her and her aunt Saya meeting in the past. "Hi," Hibiki smiled, "Yeah, I'm Key. It's nice to meet you both."

"You were talking to the Chairman! I've only ever said good-morning to him," Min said, excitedly, "What's he like, really? Is he strict like Miss Lee, or is he nice?"

"He's friendly… polite," Hibiki told them, "He was being nice to the new girl, I think. So I wouldn't be nervous."

"Really? Saya hasn't spoken to him yet, have you Saya?"

"N-no, but…"

"Hey, you're from Japan, too, aren't you?" Min asked, "So is Saya. Did you know each other before?"

"No," Hibiki smiled, and Saya laughed a bit.

"What's so funny?" Min asked, honestly confused.

"Oh, nothing," Saya giggled.

"Come on! What is it?" Min demanded, frowning a little.

_**3**_

Hibiki looked up and down the hall. "No one," she whispered.

"No, all clear."

She jumped and turned. Solomon grinned. "Stop doing that," she scolded, "If you want me to get involved… don't cause me to alert that woman."

"Miss Lee?"

"That's the one. I swear, she's got some kind of sixth sense for things like this."

"I apologize. You're right."

"Come on… don't leave me."

"I wasn't planning on it. I've watched over you for sixteen years. I'm not about to stop now."

"So… Saya is outside… or about to be, right?"

"Right."

"So is your brother, right? I still can't believe that's the same guy."

"Something happens to him when he gets around Saya from here on. I don't understand it myself. It's beyond just revenge for an arm. I believe Diva's blood is actually affecting his normal emotions and magnifying them. A normal admiration… a healthy rivalry… and a small bitterness… turns into obsession, wrath, and insanity. If he didn't have Diva's blood running through him… if he wasn't already facing abandonment from her I don't think it would've went this far."

"Jeez. What a bitch."

"You know that's your…"

"Let's move on before I'm caught, okay."

"As you wish."

Hibiki made it to the statue near the garden, just in time to see Saya making her way toward the bell tower. "Saya," she whispered.

Saya turned around, and looked at her in wide eyed shock, "Key! What are you doing here? Go back!"

Hibiki racked her brain to think of something. Finally, she narrowed her eyes, "You're going after the Phantom, right?"

"How did you…"

"Please! The story's too good not to check out!" she laughed, "I'm going to go with you. You shouldn't be out here by yourself, anyway."

"But I…"

"Come on," Hibiki raised an eyebrow, as she began walking past Saya, "Are you coming, or am I going by myself."

Saya looked defeated, and followed, "Please, Key. Go back. It's dangerous."

"Either you know something I don't," Hibiki began, as the two walked into the bell tower, "Or that story has really gotten to you."

"Key, please. You don't understand…"

"Shhh!" Hibiki suddenly put out a hand to stop her, "Don't you feel that?"

Hibiki could sense it… and she was sure Saya probably could, too. After all, they both had that special sense that let them know when other Chiropterans were around. "Key, go back," Saya pleaded.

"Someone else is here." Hibiki breathed, looking at Solomon.

Solomon nodded. "Key, please… go back."

"Come on," Hibiki sighed, ignoring Saya's pleading.

The two girls began making their way up the stairs to the bell. There was a single candle. The flame was fighting against the wind… the wind won, and the flame went out. The two girls looked around in the dark. Suddenly, Saya stared in front of her, wide eyed. Hibiki's eyes followed hers and she saw right away what had frightened Saya. At first, it looked like a man sized bat. However, Hibiki saw that it was only a costume. His long black hair fell over his odd attire. He had a bat winged mask over his face, and the only eye that was visible looked at Saya with a mad sort of glee in it. He had a feverish grin on his face. In the blink of an eye, he was right in front of the two girls, that eye looking at every inch of Saya… "Phantom," she whispered, as she drove a dagger in his shoulder.

The dagger, however, worked it's way out, and clanged to the floor. Then, his eye went to Hibiki, who only stared on in shock, with a raised eyebrow. "Chiropteran!" Saya shouted.

He advanced toward them again, but a second dagger came flying toward them. Hagi landed in front of the two, with his cello case at the ready. In the Phantom's grinning mouth was the dagger Hagi had thrown. He took it out, and threw it toward Hagi… but Hibiki, not knowing why, intercepted, taking the dagger right in the shoulder. She gave a howl of pain, and slunk to her knees.

Suddenly, Hagi was in motion, fighting with the Phantom. "Watch his right hand!" Hibiki suddenly shouted, then covered her mouth as the Phantom grinned over at her.

The two fought, until finally the Phantom made his exit, flying over Saya. Hibiki could've sworn she heard him say, "That has to be it for now…" as he flew out of sight.

"Key!" Saya exclaimed, in horror, running over to her.

Hibiki looked at her shoulder, as she pulled she dagger out. She winced, but already it was healing. Saya stared in wide eyed shock, as the wound on Hibiki's shoulder completely closed. "This is not how I imagined things would go," Solomon sighed, shaking his head.

"You're… you're a Chiropteran," Saya gasped.

"You're only partly right. Listen… I can't tell you everything… and I can't tell you why… but Saya… I'm on your side, I swear it. Your blood wouldn't kill me anyway. I'm not like the ones that you've been taking out. I'm… different."

Saya dropped down to her knees, "Different? How?"

"See, that goes with I can't tell you everything. I'm from… a different place… time."

"I don't understand."

"Can't you just be content with I'm on your side?"

Saya nodded, "I trust you."

"Really!" Hibiki smiled, "Just like that?"

Hagi's face showed no emotion, but his eyes gave him away… he looked unsure. "If you'd meant to fight me… or hurt me… you would've done it when the Phantom attacked. I believe you."

Hagi's eyes relaxed a bit, as he probably realized what Saya was saying was right. Besides… Hibiki had heard how loyal… and in love with Saya Hagi was. He'd never go against her wishes. "Thank God! I thought… I don't know what I thought. What have I gotten myself into, though?"

"I don't know. Unfortunately he's seen you with me, though. I think you're involved now whether you want to be or not," Saya said, with a sad expression on her face.

Hibiki looked at Solomon, "Fantastic. Hopefully all is not lost, and I will still be able to save who I came here to save."

"Save?"

"You see… that lunatic is my charge. I've been sent here to try to save him. Not meaning you shouldn't fight him if he attacks you," Hibiki added, seeing Saya's worried expression, "I just… I have to try to get to the _him_ underneath all of that crazy, I guess."

Saya shook her head, "I think you're fighting a losing battle. We don't even know who he really is yet."

"We'll see. Let's get out of here, though. I don't want to be here in this damnable place any longer that I have to be. He might change his mind and come back."

Saya nodded in agreement, and then she, Hagi, and Hibiki made their way out of the bell tower. Hibiki couldn't help taking one more glance back in the direction the Phantom had flown off in, "What am I suppose to do for you, huh?" she whispered, as she continued walking.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own this song. WWE, and Rev Theory own it. It's an awesome song. I thought it fit as well as the Hollywood Undead song, so I added it._

'_I hear voices crying_

_I see heroes dying_

_I taste blood that's drying_

_I feel tension rising_

_I hear voices in my head_

_They counsel me, they understand_

_They talk to me… they talk to me…'_

_-Rev Theory/Voices-_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Roses and Curiosity**_

Hibiki made her way sleepily to class the next morning. She'd sat up almost all night thinking, and pretending to talk on her cell phone so she could have a conversation with Solomon. Her roommate, Shelby, hadn't minded at all. "I do it, too. Everyone sneaks around and does it," she'd laughed.

She was eager to talk to Saya and see where exactly they would go from here. Solomon hadn't been involved in the early stuff, so he was no help when it came to information. "I didn't meet Saya until the night of the dance."

Her eyes widened when she saw Karl standing in the hallway talking to Miss Lee. "Damn," she whispered, "Blocking the only way… I don't want to pass by him."

"This is the only way to your class. It'll look suspicious if you try to turn around. He doesn't know you know who he is. He doesn't know you know he's the one who stabbed you."

It was too late anyway. Miss Lee had continued on down the hall. Karl had noticed her. His expressions changed… first, he narrowed his eyes, then he glanced at her shoulder. Then he smiled an unreadable smile. Hibiki's expression stayed what she hoped was neutral. She waved, and gave him a small smile. "Just be natural," Solomon told her, frowning at Karl.

She continued to walk toward him, wondering what he would do or say. To her surprise, he didn't do or say anything. He continued to walk right past her. She breathed a sigh of relief. "I guess he doesn't have much to say after last night," Hibiki whispered, "You know, he should feel a little bad about sticking me with a dagger. Especially after he seemed to go out of his way to be nice to me."

Solomon gave her a small smile, "First off, you jumped in front of the dagger. I don't know why, because you know as well as I do Hagi would not have been hurt by it. For now, Karl doesn't know you know. He'll probably continue to be nice to you as Karl. Until you find out that Karl is the Phantom."

"If you don't know certain events… how did you know about the bell tower."

"When I traveled back in time, I came back for crucial events. Not the small ones. The bell tower was considered a crucial event. It's when the Saya of this time first met the Phantom. After that… well… I didn't think any of it was of much importance. I don't know what happens from her on… not until the night of the dance."

"Great. You're a huge help, Goldie."

When she'd finally made it to class, she noticed two groups of girls. One was gathered at Saya's desk. The others were gathered at hers. "What's going on?" Saya asked, with Min close behind.

"Don't know, but I'm breaking it up," Hibiki walked over to her desk with an annoyed frown on her face.

Girls gasped and pointed at both her and Saya. "Blue roses!" Min exclaimed.

"No," Hibiki frowned, "No, it can't…"

Hibiki looked down, and sure enough there was a blue rose. She sighed, rolling her eyes, 'Great, he wants to kill me!' she thought, angrily.

The talk, surprise, and chatter went on as both Hibiki and Saya examined their roses. Hibiki's was different, though. There was a note attached to hers. She undid it from the stem, and then she unfolded it. It read, '_Curiosity killed the cat…_'

Angry, below the little message, she wrote, '_I'm not a cat…_', then she folded the letter back up.

"What are you going to do?" Solomon asked her.

She only glared at him, as class started.

_**2**_

Hibiki decided to skip lunch to do what she had in mind. "This is reckless. Right now he has no clue that you know about him. If you do this there will be no doubt in his mind that you know," Solomon scolded.

"Good. You don't know where to proceed from here, so I'm proceeding on my own. If he knows I know… he may confront me. He won't try to hurt me or anything until night… or until he gets me alone."

She knocked on the Chairman's door. She heard, "Enter."

She opened the door, and walked inside. He looked up at her, and raised his eyebrows, "Is everything alright?"

"Oh, I don't know sir. You see… I got this strange message today… attached to a blue flower…"

"Rose."

"Sorry?"

"Continue," he shook his head.

"It's a bit… cryptic," she frowned, "I was hoping you could decipher what he…" she smiled, "or she means by it."

Solomon sighed, "Cryptic? Curiosity killed the cat is cryptic?"

She glared at Solomon as she handed Karl the paper, "It frightened you? Perhaps you have no need…" his expression changed to surprise as he read Hibiki's added message.

"No, I'm not frightened… and I'd like very much for him… or her… to know that. Next time threaten me to my face. At least that's what I'd like this secret message sender to know."

She turned to leave, "You're not frightened at all?"

"Should I be?" she turned, with an innocent expression on her face.

"I wouldn't know," he grinned.

"Bye, sir."

She walked out the door, feeling more than a bit nervous… and glad that it didn't show too much. "That was a big risk!" Solomon shouted angrily… it was a good thing only she could hear him, "How could you do that! What if you'd been hurt? I'd never forgive myself, and I've already got a load of other things I regret, Hibiki. I don't want getting you killed to be one of them!"

"Relax," she whispered, "You didn't make me do that. I did it on my own."

"I brought you here!"

"I had to do something. If this forces a confrontation, then… don't worry so much. Like I said, Goldie, he's not going to do anything during the day with a school full of people to witness it."

_**3**_

There was a knock at the door. When Hibiki opened it, she saw Saya smiling back at her, "Hi. You weren't at lunch."

"I grabbed something, so I didn't starve," Hibiki smiled back.

"Come with me. I know where the blue roses came from."

"No kidding," Hibiki looked back at Shelby, who was fast asleep, "Let's go, then."

She and Saya made their way outside once again. This time to a sort of ledge. "That stinks," Hibiki frowned, "There's no way over to the other side."

"How can I be of service?" Hagi asked, coming out of seemingly no where.

"Hagi… Hibiki and I both received blue roses today. I need to get on the other side of…"

Before Saya could finish her sentence, however, Hagi had already picked her up off of the ground, and flown her over to the other side. He then flew back over to Hibiki. "I'm… I'm afraid of heights… just seeing it… vertigo!" she swooned, and then fell to her knees.

"Keep watch, then, okay," Saya whispered over to her, as Hagi flew back over to the other side.

Hibiki nodded, trying to keep down what little she had eaten that day. It was no lie. If Hibiki had any fears, the one at the top of the list would be harm to any of her family and friends. Next would be heights of any kind.

She looked around nervously as she waited. "You're alone," Solomon sighed.

"No, I'm not. You're here," she smiled.

"What good am I to you?" he frowned, "I'm a ghost… remember."

She laughed, "You're a warning signal if that woman comes near."

"And if Karl comes near."

"Him, too," she grinned, "Just relax. There was no way I was being flown over…"

She shook her head. Just thinking about it gave her that roller coaster over a steep hill feeling. She put an arm around her stomach and stayed seated. "A queen of Chiropterans… afraid of heights," Solomon joked, grinning.

Hibiki frowned, "I'm not a queen of anything. I'm literally a sixteen year old girl. Didn't think of that when you chose me to be your hero did you, hot shot?"

"You have a strength about you that you aren't aware of yet. It has nothing to with being a Chiropteran."

"Yeah, yeah. Keep the sap to a minimum."

Suddenly, Solomon stood. His eyes widened, "Someone's coming!"

Hibiki looked around, panicked. She ran to the side of the chapel, only to be grabbed, with a hand put over her mouth. She heard, "Shhh!"

"Please," Solomon was pleading, "Please, Karl, don't hurt her. Please, if I can make you hear me some way…"

"I don't know why your friend is so worried," Karl whispered in her ear, "I have no intention of hurting you. Just be quiet and don't struggle. She'll go in, see no one, and then leave… unless that damn Chevalier is worse than I thought."

What seemed like forever passed. Finally, Miss Lee came out of the chapel, and made her way back toward the school. Karl let her go, and Hibiki spun around on him. "What…"

"Before _you_ ask," he frowned, holding up a finger to silence her, "_I _get to ask. What are you doing out here by yourself?"

"I'm not by myself… but you _know_ that. You just said… and you hear Goldie?"

He frowned, "Is that what you call him? I've heard him often. He sneaks into my office. What is he?"

"A ghost."

"I see. You haven't answered my other question, though."

"You probably already know why I'm out here."

"The rose garden. So Saya has made it over there."

"Leave her alone," Hibiki frowned.

"Tonight is not the night. Tonight I am interested in knowing more about you… and how you know who I am?"

"A child could make the connection," she lied.

"Saya hasn't."

She winced, having realized she'd unintentionally insulted Saya, "Well… she's got a lot on her mind, hasn't she? She can't be expected to notice every little detail, every unimportant thing…"

He chuckled, "I see. So, I'm unimportant."

"That's not what I said," she said, softly, suddenly feeling sympathetic.

"Now you think you've hurt my feelings. No matter."

"So… what are you going to do to me?"

"Stay here and wait for Saya," he put a finger to his lips and smiled, "Keep quiet about seeing me, will you, and that you know who I am. I have my own unmasking planned."

She glanced over at Solomon. He nodded approval. "Sure," she shrugged, "I can do that."

He grinned, "Good girl. Eventually I will get to the bottom of… _you_. However, tonight is not the night for that either."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Later," he waved, as he walked back toward the school.

Hibiki walked back over to the place where Saya expected her to be, feeling confused. "He can hear me. I've been so careless. I had no idea," Solomon sighed, annoyed at himself, "That's was absolutely terrifying."

"Terrifying? I'm confused as hell. Why didn't he try to fight me or something? Why didn't he go after Saya?"

"I don't pretend to know the way Karl thinks," Solomon smiled, fondly, "One can only assume, that when it comes to you, his curiosity is piqued. You were an unexpected addition. Why he's so curious about you, though, I don't know. He didn't care about any of Saya's other friends. In fact… he either ignored them, or killed them straight away so they wouldn't get in the way of his… dancing with her. Maybe it has something to do with your heritage. Who your mother is?"

"Maybe… who knows."

"He asked if you'd ever met because you look familiar. True, you resemble your mother. You have her eyes, but you have your birth father in you as well. I think it's blood more than anything. Perhaps he feels the connection in a way."

"They're coming back," she nodded toward Saya and Hagi.

Hagi flew Saya back over and landed in front of Hibiki. Hibiki groaned, "Light headed."

"Sorry," Saya apologized, "I almost got caught. If it hadn't been for Hagi…"

"I saw her coming, but I couldn't warn you. I didn't know where you went to."

"Did she see you?" Saya gasped.

"Uh, no. I hid in time. She went back in after what seemed like forever."

"I found a container. I have to tell David about it in the morning… can I tell David about you? Do you… mind?" Saya asked, shyly.

"No, go ahead. Make sure you stress the fact that I'm on your side. I don't want a gun shoved down my gullet."

Saya laughed, "Don't worry. I'll make sure he knows."

The two girls walked back toward the school. Hibiki looked up, and saw someone watching them from one of the windows. She rolled her eyes, and stared straight ahead with a frown on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Alley Confrontation**_

Hibiki stood on one side of the tree and watched while Saya stood on the other speaking to David. Her name had come up, and Saya had told David over and over that she trusted 'Key' and that 'Key' was her friend. She'd told David that Key had been helping out when she needed it and had given Saya no reason not to trust her. Hibiki had smiled to herself. Saya was the cool person Hibiki had always imagined her to be. How David felt, Hibiki wasn't sure she'd get to know at the present. "Min is coming," Hibiki whispered to Saya.

"How are Kai and Riku?" Saya asked real quick and waited for the answer.

After a few more words, Saya hung up the phone, and turned to face Min with a smile. Min, however, was frowning. "Saya, you were talking on the phone with your boyfriend."

Hibiki's eyes widened. "No, I…" Saya pleaded

"Oh, I'm so jealous!" Min whined.

"I'm sorry," Saya apologized, even though she had no reason to.

"She really wasn't Min," Hibiki grinned, "It was her big brother."

It was a lie, of course, but it seemed to cheer up Min. Saya, also, looked relieved. "Your big brother? Really? Did you tell him about me?"

Min went on talking and asking questions… but barely gave Saya time to answer. Hibiki smiled to herself. "Hey, Key!" Min suddenly gasped.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Are you going on the field trip, too? Do you have a boyfriend? I think you have a crush on the Chairman," Min giggled.

"Sure, why not," Hibiki shrugged, "And no… I don't have a boyfriend."

"Do you really have a crush on the Chairman," Saya whispered, smiling.

"No," Hibiki laughed, "but humor her a little. I like her outgoing personality. She, uh… reminds me of someone."

"So, how about it?" Min asked, "Are you going?"

"I don't know. I'm not much on the whole war thing… let alone a museum dedicated to it. I know it's history and all…"

"I know what you mean," Min agreed, nodding, "I'm still going, though. It's a chance to get away from the school."

"Oh, yeah! I hear that. Any excuse, I guess. Sure. Why not? I'll go."

"Great. Me, you, and Saya can hang out. It'll be a lot of fun."

"Cool. I'll see you guys then."

The three girls separated. Hibiki began walking toward her dorm to grab a few things. She frowned when she saw who was leaning against the door. "Today's not the day, either," she called, "My roommate is going to think I'm a no good trouble maker with _you_ hanging around."

Karl grinned, "She's gone. I caught her as she was coming out…" he laughed at the horrified expression on her face, "She's alive. I sent her to fetch a few things for Miss Lee before the field trip. Are you going?"

"I've been talked into it," she replied standing in front of him, "Why? Are you going?"

"In a way."

"Meaning Bat Man of the Opera is going to be the one showing up? Wonderful. You don't have to this," she shook her head.

"Yes I do. I have to remind Saya of that night… of what she did to me," he grabbed his right shoulder, and that look of venomous hatred returned.

"What did she do to you? Defend herself? Would you have expected anything less?"

"Who are you? Where did you come from? Why are you here?" he whispered, circling her, "Why do you know the things that you know? What is it about you… your scent… I know it, but I don't."

"Hello, Miss Lee!" Hibiki called.

Karl spun around. Hibiki threw her door open and ran inside. She slammed it shut, and then locked it. "Like I said, man, today isn't the day either."

"He's been waiting there for thirty minutes," Solomon told her with an exhausted look on his face, "He sent your roommate on a wild goose chase so he could wait for you. He is the Chairman, so she thought she was doing something really important. Poor girl."

"How endearing," she rolled her eyes, sarcastically.

"Maybe we can use the fact that he's so interested in you to our advantage."

"Yeah? You think?"

"I do. Just… be careful how you approach him. Don't make him overly angry."

"Is that possible?"

"I've seen you accomplish it," he grinned.

She sighed, and sat on her bed, "I've got to go on that damn field trip now even if I don't want to. He pretty much told me he'd be there as the Phantom. All of those people… what if he tries to hurt them, Goldie? I wish you knew."

"I'm sorry. I should've come back more often. I didn't think there would ever be any need to."

"I may be my aunt's niece, but… I am still only sixteen. I won't give up, of course. Just keep that in mind, will you? I may cry a whole lot before all of this is over with," she said, as tears were now starting to actually form at the thought that any of the students might get hurt.

Solomon shook his head, with a sweet smile, "You're fine. Cry as much need to. You're doing more for my little brother than anyone in his whole life has ever done… including me. I owe you more than you'll ever know. I would hug you, but you'd go right through me."

She laughed, "That would be funny, actually."

"Yeah?"

She laughed, merrily, at the thought. It was contagious… Solomon began laughing as well.

_**2**_

The museum was pretty much as she had expected. Pictures, replicas, and even actual objects from the Vietnam war filled the place. She only half heartedly looked at anything. She was on the look-out for anything… any sign that the Phantom might be near. She couldn't get Saya alone long enough to warn her. Min was practically attached to her at the hip.

She was about to tell the two she was going to go get some fresh air, when she almost slammed right into Saya. "Oh, I'm sorry, Saya…"

Saya was in almost a daze, as she looked at one of the old photographs. "I know this…" she mumbled, looking horrified, "Here eyes… I know this."

"Saya, are you alright?" Min asked, touching her shoulder.

She looked at Min with wide, frightened eyes. Then she tore away from her, and ran out of the museum. "Saya!" Min called after her.

"Wait here, and I'll go get her," Hibiki told Min, running after her.

"Key… what's going on?" she hear Min's worried voice call after her.

"Goldie, where is she?" Hibiki asked, as Solomon fell in step beside of her.

"Follow me. I saw the direction she went for."

Hibiki nodded, and ran in behind Solomon. It seemed like forever before Solomon finally stopped. When he did, they were standing at the opening of an alley way. Saya was slumped against a wall, holding her head in her hands. "Saya?" Hibiki whispered, worried, "Saya, are you okay?"

"What did I do?" Saya sobbed, as her body shook.

She knelt down so she was eye level with her. Suddenly, she heard someone call out, "Saya!"

The voice held passion mixed with venom… Hibiki knew the Phantom had arrived, and she was actually relieved. So he hadn't meant to attack the museum at all. "Phantom," Saya whimpered.

"Saya, let's go," Hibiki pleaded, as Karl threw a single blue rose in their direction, "Saya, let's get out of here!"

Quick as the blink of an eye, he'd ended up behind them somehow, blocking the way out. "I see _you're_ here as well," he said, quietly, grinning that feverish grin, "I'll put on a performance for you. It's nice to have an audience. Saya and I… a performance you'll never forget. Watch us dance," he laughed, gleefully, as he darted toward Saya.

Hibiki had only enough time to shove Saya out of the way… and push herself out of the way at the same time. As if on cue, however, Hagi and his cello case fell from the sky. The Phantom moved out of the way only just in time. He threw Saya her sword, and then held his own dagger in a fighting position. "Saya," he said, quietly, but with conviction, "Saya, you must fight."

"What…" Saya began to tremble, "What did I do?"

"Saya…" Hagi began, sounding worried, and he was rewarded with a round-house kick from Karl, sending him into a pile of boxes and wood.

A wooden balcony from above fell down on top of him… burying him completely. Hibiki, horrified, started to run to where Saya was, but the bat masked face of Karl was in front of her in a whisper. "Stay out of this," he scolded, angrily, and used his monstrous arm to slam her into the wall.

Hibiki's head bounced off of the bricks, knocking her to the ground in a daze. "Karl, stop this!" Solomon pleaded, angrily.

"Tell your friend to be quiet!" Karl demanded, almost pouting, "He has no part in this!"

Through blurry vision, Hibiki watched in horror as Karl, without any effort, had finally found himself standing in front of Saya. Saya attempted to block his monstrous arm with her sword. "What's the matter?" he asked, almost growling, "Why are you hesitating?"

"Leave her alone!" Hibiki screamed, as she attempted to pull herself to her feet.

"Key," Saya sobbed, "Stay back."

"What happened to the you I knew back then?" Karl demanded, angrily, "Or… are you hiding her in this body."

He continued to taunt her, but Hibiki couldn't hear most of what he was saying… he'd probably meant it to be that way. She had a ringing in her ear from being slammed against the bricks and her head ached. She hadn't had a transfusion since Solomon had brought her here, and that probably contributed to why that impact had hurt so badly.

Saya looked like she was in a great deal of emotional pain. As he caressed her face, Saya's eyes began to change to red. "No… no, stop!" Hibiki pleaded, starting to make her way toward them.

She felt a firm hand grab her wrist… Hagi. He was alright, as well, and Hibiki breathed another sigh of relief. She should've known he would be okay. Hagi's body could withstand almost anything you threw at it. "She will not lose herself," he told her quietly.

He was right. Saya cut away Karl's right arm, and jumped aside. "I will learn," Saya glared, "I will learn… I will learn to accept my past, but I can only do the things I've been taught to do."

"I see," he grinned, "It all makes sense now."

He'd jumped up, and landed on the roof. "Saya! You don't remember who you are… or what you've done. If that's the case, then I have a big problem. I can't just kill you without you knowing why!"

He turned around. He'd removed the mask to reveal… "The Chairman?" Saya asked, astonished.

Hibiki looked up with an expression of sympathy and frustration, but she couldn't find any words to say what she was feeling. He looked sadder than Hibiki had ever seen him, and tears were streaming from his eyes, "I… I have to leave you now. You may not remember who you were, Saya, but that doesn't change the fact that you are very dangerous."

With that, he was gone. Hibiki sat on the ground, feeling a bit defeated. "Key? Are you alright?"

She looked up at Saya, who looked both worried and sad, "Yeah."

"I'm sorry, and… thank you. For being here with me and Hagi."

Hibiki sniffed and then smiled, "No problem. Anytime. Not that I did much but get in the way."

"Maybe… maybe there's still a chance," Saya said, helping her to her feet, "Maybe he can be saved like you said. Maybe it's not a losing battle."

"We'll see, I guess. Tonight, though, there was no getting through to him. Hey, what… brought you back. I saw your eyes, and… I know sometimes they change when you're getting ready to fight. This wasn't that… that red…"

"Yeah," Saya replied, shyly, "I thought of my Dad, and what he said to me the last time I saw him. I though of Kai, my brother, and things he used to say to me when I was sad."

Hibiki couldn't hide her smile at the mention of her own father, "Yeah? Really?" she nodded toward the alley exit, "Come on. Let's get the hell out of here and back to Min before she reports us missing. She's pretty worried about you, anyway."

Saya laughed, "Yeah, you're right. Let's go."


End file.
